Un Cuento de Navidad
by IceQueen102
Summary: Camus le cuenta a sus discípulos acerca de la unica vez que se festejó la Navidad en el Santuario de Athena, hace varios años, cuando los dorados eran niños, y Athena todavía no había llegado...
1. Una historia para oír antes de dormir

Hola! Aqui va mi primer intento de hacer algo que no sea un one-shot. Dado que amo la Navidad, decidi hacer que mis santitos adorados tambien la festejaran. Espero terminar de publicarlo alrededor de las fiestas. Ojala les guste!

Disclaimer: Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece.

Un Cuento De Navidad

Capítulo I: Una historia para oír antes de dormir

Era una fría noche de invierno, y en aquella zona solitaria de Siberia, en medio de la nieve, apenas podía distinguirse una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. La luz que provenía de su única ventana era como un farol en la oscuridad nocturna, y los copos de nieve brillaban cuando pasaban por delante suyo. Esa noche en particular, a través de esa ventana, podía verse una chimenea, donde el fuego era la única fuente de luz y calor, una mesa con algunos platos, y un joven sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenéa, con un libro en su mano. No podría decirse si el libro era o no atrapante, pero su lector no estaba muy interesado. Después de leer por enésima vez la misma oración, y darse cuenta de que no había cambiado de página en al menos veinte minutos, decidió resignarse al hecho de que no podría concentrarse, por lo que dejó el libro en una mesita adyacente y comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño estar de la cabaña. Su rostro y la forma en que pasaba sus manos por su largo cabello denotaban preocupación.

- ¿En donde se metieron? – pensó en voz alta.

Sabía lo que le dirían sus amigos si lo vieran en este momento. No dudaba en que Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo se hubieran reído de él si supieran de su preocupación. Casi podía escuchar la voz burlona de Milo en su cabeza, diciéndole "_Ay, Camus, te has convertido en mamá oso_." Bueno, que el Escorpio dijera lo que quisiese. Él no tenía discípulos, así que no sabía lo que era tener otros a su cuidado.

Aunque se mostrara frío e indiferente ante el mundo, Camus de Acuario de verdad quería a esos pequeños, que no pasaban de los diez años, y el hecho de que ya fuera casi la madrugada y todavía no llegaran del entrenamiento que les había encomendado lo tenía bastante alterado.

- Los voy a matar. Cuando lleguen juro que los mato. – decía mientras se paseaba por la cabaña – no saldrán de su habitación en meses. Su entrenamiento será pura teoría. Los voy a matar. ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?

Camus estaba a punto de buscar un abrigo y salir él mismo a buscarlos en la tormenta, pero se detuvo. Era un maestro, no un hermano o un padre. Si los había dejado para que practiquen por si solos, eso debían hacer. Si no podían sobrevivir, entonces no servían para Santos de Athena. Debían ser duros y fríos como los hielos eternos, y esa descripción también debía incluirlo a él. "_Deja las emociones de lado, Camus_" se dijo.

Ya estaba con el saco puesto y llegando a la puerta cuando escuchó dos voces infantiles que se acercaban.

Dejó su abrigo, y esperó a que entraran, preparándose para dirigirles su mejor mirada gélida, aunque por dentro era todo alivio. Sin embargo, el Acuario esperó en vano, porque los niños no entraban. Intentó escuchar lo que decían.

- Nos va a asesinar, Hyoga. No podemos entrar con esto.

-¡No exageres, Isaac! Ya verás como le va a gustar.

-¿Se te congelaron las neuronas o que? Cuando el Maestro lo vea, así de rápido y nos echa. Perderemos nuestro entrenamiento, viviremos como renegados y…

- ¡Ay por favor Isaac, no seas dramático! Ayúdame, ¿quieres? Pesa mucho.

El pequeño Hyoga estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando Camus la abrió desde adentro. ¡Cual sería su sorpresa al ver a los dos pequeños, sosteniendo entre los dos lo que parecía ser un árbol! Acaso… ¿era un pino?

- Niños…

La reacción de los dos pequeños, al ver a su Maestro, fue de lo más dispar. Hyoga le sonrió, como si fuera normal llegar a esas horas de la noche, mientras el rostro de Isaac reflejaba puro terror.

-Maestro Camus, perdónenos por llegar a esta hora. No quisimos preocuparlo, pero entrenamos hasta muy tarde y después…

-¡Mire, Maestro! – interrumpió el pequeño rubio a su compañero - ¡Trajimos un árbol de Navidad!

Con que eso era. Un árbol de Navidad. El joven los miró seriamente durante unos segundos, y luego los entró a la cabaña, dejando el árbol afuera. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y luego de atemorizarlos con la mirada un poco más, comenzó su interrogatorio.

- ¿Se dan cuenta la hora que es, Hyoga, Isaac? Si no me equivoco les di una orden, muy específica, de que estuvieran aquí para la cena.

- Pero, Maestro…

- Nada de "peros", Hyoga. Cuando doy órdenes espero que las cumplan. Soy su maestro y es así de sencillo – continuó secamente – Ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad, y si les digo que regresen temprano, deben hacerlo.

- Maestro… - comenzó Isaac con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Solo queríamos un árbol de Navidad! – dijo Hyoga, para luego romper en llanto - ¿Acaso no vamos a celebrar la Navidad, Maestro?

Camus sintió una punzada en su interior. Recordaba esas mismas palabras, pero en la boca de otro niño. Un niño que había sido algo más joven que Hyoga, pero en los demás aspectos muy parecido…

El joven Santo Dorado se arrodilló hasta quedar al nivel de su discípulo.

- Hyoga, somos Santos de Athena. La Navidad no pertenece a nuestras creencias, no la festejamos.

- Pero usted mismo dijo que los Santos podían ser de cualquier religión o país – le dijo Isaac.

- Si, es cierto. Pero mientras permanecemos en la Orden acatamos las reglas del Santuario.

-¿Y en el Santuario tampoco se festeja?

- Generalmente no, niños.

- Pero, nosotros no estamos ahora en el Santuario, Maestro – dijo Hyoga entre lagrimas, secándose los ojos con sus manos – ¿no podemos, al menos, quedarnos con el árbol? ¡No le diremos a nadie, lo prometemos!

-¡Si, lo prometemos! – agregó el niño de cabellos verdes.

Camus los consideró un momento. Después de todo, solo era un árbol…

- Está bien – dijo al fin – podemos quedarnos con el árbol.

-¡SI! – gritaron los aprendices, y comenzaron a saltar.

- Pero no olviden – continuó, y los pequeños se detuvieron – que están castigados, por haber llegado tarde. Perdieron la hora de la cena, así que ahora se irán a dormir sin comer. Y mañana los quiero despiertos a primera hora ¿entendido?

-¡Si, señor!

Mientras los jóvenes aprendices se preparaban para dormir, Camus se ocupó de entrar el árbol y colocarlo en un rincón de la sala. Al menos sus discípulos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para traer uno pequeño. Sonrió levemente al acomodarlo en la sala. Toda la situación le traía recuerdos, algunos alegres, y otros no tanto. La Navidad… al menos, por una vez…

* * *

Los días pasaron normalmente en Siberia. Los aspirantes a Santos entrenaban duramente bajo la supervisión de su Maestro, y cada día el Santo del ánfora veía como evolucionaban en el manejo de sus cosmos. Isaac sin duda corría con ventaja, pero la determinación en los ojos de Hyoga daba a entender que pronto lo alcanzaría. Por su parte, Camus no los perdía de vista desde el incidente con el pino. Sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, todos los días aparecía algún adorno nuevo en ese árbol navideño. Adornos bastante humildes y, en algunos casos, en mal estado, pero cada vez había más. El joven dorado no sabía como hacían sus alumnos para rebuscárselas y conseguir esos objetos, pero había decidido callar. Después de todo, le daba un toque alegre al sencillo hogar que compartían.

La noche del 23 de diciembre, después de un arduo entrenamiento, Hyoga e Isaac se preparaban para dormir. Camus, que no tenía sueño, se ocupaba escribiendo una carta para el Santuario con su último informe. Ya tenía otra cerrada, con su mejor amigo como destinatario y estaba a punto de terminar la segunda misiva cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

- Maestro…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Isaac? – respondió Camus desde su silla.

- Creo que Hyoga tiene fiebre…

Camus suspiró y se levantó de su silla, para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían sus aprendices. En efecto, la temperatura del más pequeño estaba algo elevada, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a buscar alguna medicina que le sirviera.

- Maestro…

- ¿Qué, Isaac?

- Si está en la cocina, ¿podría traerme algo de agua?, es que tengo mucha sed…

"_Paciencia, Athena_" pidió a los cielos, y llevó la medicina junto con el agua. Luego de usar su cosmos para aliviar un poco al jovencito de cabellos amarillos, se volvió hacia la puerta cuando ambos lo llamaron.

- Maestro…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podría contarnos un cuento? – le pidió Hyoga.

Esto era el colmo, pensó Camus.

- ¿Acaso no están grandes ya para oír cuentos antes de dormir?

- No – le respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Acuario rió para sus adentros. Los dos lo miraban con ojos bien abiertos, esperando su respuesta. Hyoga empezó a toser, y Camus sabía que lo hacía para que le diera lástima y contara una historia. No tenía ganas, pero su alternativa era, estaba seguro, tener que despertarse después cada dos horas con las toses fingidas del niño, y quien sabe que dolencia más podrían inventar.

- No se me ninguna – mintió.

- Alguna debe saber, Maestro – comenzó Isaac – cuéntenos alguna con batallas.

- ¡No! Una con monstruos.

-¡Una con sangre!

-¡Una con zombies carnívoros!

- Todos los zombies son carnívoros, Hyoga tonto.

- ¿Tu has visto alguno, Isaac? – le dijo el otro, sacándole la lengua.

- Te veo mucho mejor, Hyoga – observó su Maestro.

-¿Qué?, no, *cof* *cof* me duele…

-¡Ya se! – dijo Isaac emocionado - ¡cuéntenos una historia de Navidad!

-¡Si, una historia de Navidad! – lo siguió Hyoga.

"Parece que están muy entusiasmados con las festividades," pensó Camus. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Pensó en contar una historia rápida, pero a decir verdad, no se sabía ninguna. Hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

- Bien, les contaré una historia de Navidad – dijo el Santo de Acuario al fin. – Esta historia ocurrió hace muchos años en un… - se detuvo a pensar – un orfanato.

- ¿Cómo el orfanato donde yo vivía? – preguntó Hyoga.

- Exacto. Bueno, así empieza esta historia:

"_Hace muchos años, en un orfanato, vivían muchos niños. Tres de ellos eran los mayores, los que siempre cuidaban del resto, y eran jóvenes muy buenos. Después había tres un poco menores, bastante revoltosos. Y por último, estaban los más pequeños, seis niños que venían de diferentes partes del mundo. Todos estos niños se querían mucho, y estaban a cargo del Director del orfanato, un hombre bondadoso y sabio que siempre cuidaba de ellos. Uno de los niños más pequeños era un chiquillo francés…_

- ¡Como usted, maestro!

- Si, como yo.

"_Ese niño había nacido en una familia cristiana, que amaba celebrar la Navidad todos los años, y esos momentos eran algunos de los pocos recuerdos de sus padres que le quedaban. Por eso, fue una sorpresa para él ver como el mes de Diciembre transcurría y nadie colocaba adornos en el orfanato, ni árboles, ni guirnaldas. Hasta que un día, se dirigió al Director, y le preguntó: _

_- ¿Acaso no vamos a celebrar la Navidad, Gran Maestro?"_


	2. ¿Que es Navidad?

_Aqui comienza la historia propiamente dicha. Ah, y ya se que supuestamente nadie sabía de la existencia de Kanon excepto el patriarca, pero... me dio pena dejarlo solito en Navidad._

_A mis reviewers (es una palabra ?¿):_

_angie, angel de acuario: me alegro mucho que les haya gustado!_

_geminiforever: que bueno que te guste, y si, esos dos no iban a sacarla barata! _

_Sanae Koneko: Siempre pensé que Camus era un tierno por dentro! Amo escribir chibi-santos, se me hacen taan lindos! _

_Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí va el segundo!_

Capítulo II: ¿Que es Navidad?

-¡Aquí! Bien, ahora, ¡más fuerte! Vamos, Aioria, tu puedes, eleva tu cosmos y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas.

El pequeño Aioria so concentró y por fin logró que uno de sus golpes hiciera contacto en el cuerpo de su hermano e instructor, Aioros de Sagitario.

-¡Bien hecho, gatito!

El que había gritado no era otro que Milo, que los observaba desde las gradas del coliseo.

- Oye, bicho, ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – gritó Aioria.

- No, hoy tengo el día libre – le respondió el joven caballero del escorpión, sacándole la lengua.

- Si tienes el día libre, Milo – comenzó Aioros, - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¡Por supuesto, Aioros! – respondió el pequeño, que no perdía oportunidad en intentar impresionar a sus mayores.

- Ven a entrenar aquí con Aioria, le vendrá bien un compañero para practicar sus ataques – le dijo el Sagitario con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ah, eh, pues yo… - comenzó Milo. De verdad quería tener ese día libre – eh, es que… ¡se me está derritiendo el helado! ¡Y sabes que son pocas las veces que podemos comer helado!– finalizó, mirando el cono que tenía en su mano.

Aioros comenzó a reír y continuó entrenando a su hermano, ya sin interrupciones. Era una hermosa mañana y muchos de los santos y aspirantes se habían reunido en el coliseo para entrenar. Aunque generalmente los entrenamientos se dispersaban por todo el Santuario, en los últimos días el coliseo se había vuelto una especie de atracción, dado que muchos de los Santos Dorados habían completado sus respectivos entrenamientos en diferentes partes del mundo, y la gran mayoría habían regresado al Santuario hacía muy poco tiempo. Por eso, los aprendices, junto con guerreros de bronce y plata, se congregaban en ese lugar para poder presenciar las peleas de los más poderosos de la Orden de Athena. Solo dos Santos Dorados estaban ausentes, pero se los esperaba en poco tiempo.

Milo continuó sentado en las gradas, comiendo felizmente su helado y viendo llegar a sus compañeros, listos para comenzar su rutina. Él, por su parte, no tenía intenciones de ejercitarse. Era un día hermoso, demasiado para ser invierno, él ya tenía su armadura dorada, y no tenía ya un maestro que le diera órdenes. Muchos de sus compañeros le ofrecieron (o amenazaron, en el caso de Cáncer) entrenar con ellos. Y a todos les dio la misma excusa tonta que le había ofrecido a Aioros. Y Saga de Géminis observó, con una sonrisa:

- Oye, enano. Ese helado tuyo no se está derritiendo. No tendrás problemas en entrenar con nosotros.

- Pero que dices, ¡si ya está casi derretido, Saga!

Pero cuando miró hacia abajo, estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¡Hasta parecía que hubiera más!

Milo siguió observando la escena, pero cuanto más comía de su helado, más grande le parecía este. "_Esto es muy extraño_" pensó después de varios minutos, levantando el conito con su mano y observándolo por todos los ángulos.

- Hasta que te das cuenta. Y yo que pensé que me pasaría toda la mañana congelando tu helado, Milo – dijo una voz detrás de una columna.

El pequeño peliazul se levantó con gran velocidad. Allí, a tan solo unos metros suyo, otro niño, algo más bajo que él, y con su propia armadura dorada, lo observaba fijamente. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaban alegremente.

-¡No puede ser! – gritó Escorpio - ¿Eres tú, Camus?

- ¿Y quien más iba a ser, alacrán descerebrado?

Milo corrió hacia su amigo, el helado ya olvidado, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Milo… argh… me… ahogas… tonto…

-¡Has vuelto! – dijo el otro, soltándolo - ¡Pensé que no te veríamos hasta el próximo año!

- He completado mi entrenamiento en Siberia, y como ya tengo la armadura dorada, decidí que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

- Yo creo que volviste más rápido porque nos extrañabas – le respondió Milo codeándolo levemente - ¿A que si?

- Jamás dije cosa semejante pero… - dijo Camus, y luego, para la infinita sorpresa de su amigo, sonrió – es bueno verte, Milo.

-¡Oigan! - se escuchó el grito de Aioria desde el coliseo - ¡Camus regresó! ¡Oye, Camus, baja para que te saludemos!

Así comenzó el ritual de bienvenida de los Santos Dorados, que consistía en taladrar al recién llegado con preguntas hasta que cualquiera con más paciencia que Camus decidiera alejarse a descansar. Por su parte, Camus se limitó a congelarles los pies como parte de una "demostración de lo que había aprendido". Pronto, todos estaban riendo y conversando juntos, poniéndose al día y compartiendo anécdotas. El entrenamiento ya no era lo importante, sino festejar el regreso de otro amigo.

Desde lo alto, el Patriarca, antiguo Santo de Aries, Shion, observaba la escena. Era algo reconfortante ver como sus niños (porque para él siempre serían sus pequeños) se trataban como hermanos, felices y despreocupados. Entre ellos, más allá de las ocasionales peleas sin importancia, había verdadera armonía. "_Solo faltas tú, Mu. Ya es hora de que regreses de Jamir_."

* * *

Esa noche, el Patriarca los convocó a todos a cenar en el salón principal. Los guardianes de los templos (junto con Kanon, que también los acompañaba) fueron llegando de a poco para encontrarse con la primera sorpresa de la noche. Sentado en la mesa, esperándolos, estaba el antiguo maestro, el Santo de Libra, Dohko. La segunda sorpresa no era nada más ni nada menos que un jovencito de cabellos violetas que tímidamente se escondía detrás del Patriarca.

- Ve a saludar a tus compañeros, Mu - le dijo en voz baja Shion.

- Pero, Maestro, ni siquiera se si me recuerdan. He pasado más de un año en Jamir. – dijo el recién investido Santo de Aries en un susurro.

En ese mismo momento fue cuando los más jóvenes del grupo notaron su presencia. En menos de un segundo (y es que se movían a la velocidad de la luz), el pequeño Mu estaba comprimido entre los abrazos, los empujones, y la revoltija de cabellos que le propinaron sus compañeros.

-¡Mu ha vuelto!

-¡Estamos todos!

-¡Estás mas alto! Ya no pareces un duende…

-¡Aioria!

-¿Qué?

- No digas esas cosas. Mu no parecía un duende. Parecía un pigmeo.

-¿Qué es un pigmeo, Milo?

- No se, Shaka. Solo se que son pequeños.

Cuando por fin Aioria, Milo, Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán soltaron a Mu, los demás pudieron verlo, y en el estado en que había quedado después de su recibimiento. Los seis restantes, Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Shura, Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte no pudieron resistirse. Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Mu sonrojándose.

- Tu… cabello - fue la única respuesta de Afrodita, al que le costaba respirar de la risa.

Mu se aplastó su cabello, que después del tratamiento de sus amigos nada tenía que envidiarle a una melena de león, con rapidez, aún sonrojado. Aioros fue el primero de los mayores en acercarse a él.

- Nos alegra tenerte de regreso, Mu de Aries. – dijo, colocándole una mano en el hombro. – creo que la reacción de tus compañeros lo dice todo.

- Si – dijo Mu, sonriente – me alegra estar aquí. Gracias, Aioros. Gracias, amigos.

El Patriarca los llamó en ese momento a sentarse a la mesa, ya que iban a servir la comida. La palabra "comida" fue suficiente para que en menos de un segundo los doce jóvenes estuvieran sentados. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras comían, demasiado hambrientos para interrumpirse. "_Quien hubiera pensado_," se dijo Shion, "_que esta era la forma de mantenerlos callados durante las reuniones doradas_."

Al fin, luego de que los platos y las copas estuvieran vacíos, el líder de la Orden se puso de pie y llamó su atención. Aioros, Saga, y Kanon golpearon sus copas con sus cucharas diciendo "¡Discurso, discurso!". Shion les dirigió una mirada severa antes de hablar.

- Santos Dorados de Athena, - comenzó – primero que todo, debo decirles que es un verdadero placer y un privilegio tenerlos a todos aquí sentados, compartiendo esta mesa. Pocas son las veces que podemos reunirnos todos, por eso me alegro que esta noche, la Orden Dorada esté completa y bajo un mismo techo. Pido a los cielos para que ustedes, jóvenes, puedan seguir cultivando esta hermosa amistad que comparten… Máscara, cambia esa cara… y que Nike siempre esté a su lado, mientras cumplan con su sagrado deber de proteger a la diosa Athena.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir.

- Como ya saben, la llegada de nuestra Diosa está próxima, por lo que como sus principales protectores, debemos permanecer unidos y transmitir esta unión a toda la Orden, ya que, más allá de poseer armaduras de oro, plata o bronce, todos somos sus Santos. Ustedes son el ejemplo a seguir para todos los rangos inferiores, no lo olviden. No voy a cansarlos con los discursos de un viejo – agregó con una sonrisa – solo decirles que me siento orgulloso de ustedes, y deseo que sean muchas más las noches que podamos compartir todos una comida como esta. ¡Por Athena! – finalizó, levantando su copa.

-¡Por Athena!

Luego de brindar, se desataron diferentes conversaciones alrededor de toda la mesa. En un momento de momentáneo silencio, de repente se escuchó a Camus que le decía a Milo.

-… entonces esta será la primera vez que estaré en el Santuario para Navidad.

Sus compañeros lo miraron por un segundo, y Aioria fue el primero que preguntó.

- Hermano, ¿qué es Navidad?

Shura, Camus y Afrodita se voltearon inmediatamente para verlo.

- ¿No sabes lo que es la Navidad? – dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Aioria creció en el Santuario – respondió Aioros por su hermano menor – nunca festejó una Navidad. A decir verdad, si no fuera por las idas al pueblo, yo tampoco recordaría mucho acerca de ella.

Camus, mientras tanto, unía la información en su cabeza. Aioria había crecido en el Santuario y nunca supo lo que era la Navidad. No había ningún tipo de decoraciones en los templos, ni un árbol, ni las canciones que su madre solía cantar constantemente… rápidamente llegó a una conclusión.

- ¿Acaso no vamos a celebrar la Navidad, Gran Maestro? – preguntó.

- Camus, - comenzó el Patriarca – la Navidad es una festividad relacionada con una religión muy diferente a la nuestra. Nosotros servimos a Athena, la Navidad no es parte de nuestras creencias.

Camus no dijo más nada. Su rostro, como de costumbre, no mostraba sus emociones, pero se sentía profundamente apenado. La Navidad era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su hogar, sus padres amaban esa fecha y solían decorar la casa entera, cantando villancicos. Pensó que realmente le hubiera gustado celebrar con las personas que ahora conformaban su nueva familia, pero parece que no podría ser.

Por su parte, Shion observaba al de Acuario y sabía, aunque el otro no lo expresara, que lo que había oído lo había entristecido. Camus siempre había sido un niño frío y cerrado, por lo que lo sorprendía que algo como la Navidad lo afectara de esa manera. "_Pero como suele ocurrir, aquellos con un frío exterior guardan los sentimientos más cálidos_," pensó. Y una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la conversación de los más jóvenes en la mesa se centraba ahora en esa festividad que pocos de ellos conocían realmente, por lo que aquellos que sí tenían una idea de lo que se trataba le explicaban a los demás. El problema era que, como ninguno realmente tenía muy claras las ideas respecto a la Navidad, se contradecían entre ellos, y Máscara y Shura incluso estaban cerca de los golpes cuando Shaka se levantó de su silla y gritó:

- ¡Basta! Yo explicaré de qué trata la Navidad.

-¿Tu sabes que es la Navidad, Shaka? ¡Pensé que eras budista! – dijo Kanon, sorprendido.

- Soy budista, pero eso no quiere decir que no me interese el conocer y comprender otras religiones y culturas. Siempre hay que ir en busca del conocimiento, y no estancarse en la mediocridad – respondió el rubio, con un aire de suficiencia en sus últimas palabras que hizo que Kanon pensara seriamente en matarlo ahí mismo.

-¡Que alguien me explique por favor que es la Navidad! ¡Habla de una vez, Shaka! – gritó Aioria, que ya se había impacientado.

- Es así. Una de las tantas religiones de este mundo, la cristiana, dice que alrededor de estas mismas fechas, llegó a la tierra su Dios hecho hombre. Y llegó en forma de bebé.

- ¿Como lo hará Athena?

- Exacto. Y este bebé era el hijo de ese Dios.

- Espera un momento – lo interrumpió Milo. - ¿No dijiste recién que era el Dios? No su hijo.

- No, - respondió Shaka – era el Dios _y_ su hijo.

- ¿Entonces eran gemelos, como Saga y Kanon? – dijo Aldebarán - ¿Y al mismo tiempo padre e hijo? Que raro…

-¡No! No eran gemelos. ¡Era un solo bebé! Hay algo de una trinidad… creo que estaba dividido en tres.

-¡Un bebé dividido en tres! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Aioria y Mu - ¡Que asco!

- Bueno, esa parte no me la se muy bien, - aclaró Shaka, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, - pero lo importante es que todos los años se festeja la llegada de ese Dios con la Navidad.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver entonces lo que dijo Afrodita de un árbol y regalos? – preguntó Mu.

- Eh… - Shaka pensó un momento. No sabía mucho más de lo que había explicado, pero intentó hacer memoria - ¡Ah, ya se! Es que el bebé había nacido debajo de un árbol con muchas luces, y una estrella había caído sobre él… creo… y… después el Dios ese se convirtió en un señor grande y rojo que baja por las chimeneas de la gente y deja regalos, y si los niños se portan mal se los lleva en una bolsa.

Dohko y Shion se miraron al mismo tiempo. El Libra se acercó a su viejo amigo y le susurró:

-¿Cuántas pesadillas crees que tengan hoy acerca de hombres rojos que los secuestran?

Shion no necesitó contestar. Los "valientes" Escorpio y Leo estaban llorando a lágrima suelta, aferrados a Saga y Aioros respectivamente, que se miraron con desesperación, por no poder calmar a los pequeños.

- ¡Buaa! ¡No quiero que el hombre rojo de la bolsa me lleve!

- Son Santos Dorados. ¡No pueden temerle a eso! – dijo Shura

Aioria y Milo lo miraron un momento, y luego…

-¡Buaaa! ¡El hombre malo nos va a llevar!

-Eso es solo si se han portado mal. – aclaró Kanon. - No se han portado mal, ¿o si? – añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los dos se miraron ahora entre ellos y se abrazaron, llorando todavía más fuerte.

- ¡Nos van a llevar! ¡Somos muy jóvenes para morir!

El Patriarca decidió detener toda la locura explicando bien las tradiciones navideñas, y sobre todo, quien era realmente el hombre que vestía de rojo. Luego de que todos se calmaran, y finalizaran sus postres, se retiraron a sus respectivos templos. Shion se quedó unos momentos en los escalones de su templo, observando a los jóvenes, acompañado de su amigo.

- ¿En que piensas, Shion?

La mirada del representante de Athena seguía al joven Santo de Acuario. Al fin, le respondió a su compañero.

- ¿Sería tan mala idea… que festejen la Navidad?

Dohko lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Pues… no lo creo, amigo. Después de todo lo que han vivido estos niños a tan corta edad, no es mala idea darles una excusa para celebrar algo tan importante como la familia y la amistad. Además, creo que se ha hecho antes…

- Tienes razón. - Shion sonrió ampliamente. - Entonces, así será. La Orden de Athena tendrá su Navidad.


	3. Comienzan los preparativos

_Minelava: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste! Disfruto mucho de escribir a los peques, ¡se me hacen muy tiernos!_

_Angie: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Acerca de Marin y Shaina, tendre que pedirte disculpas pero no aparecerán en la historia. Es que estoy siguiendo la cronología de Kurumada (aunque no me guste demasiado porque las edades no me cierran) y, como en esta historia los mas jóvenes tienen siete años, las dos amazonas tendrían tres años, por lo que no creo que esten ni siquiera en el Santuario..._

_Vamos con el tres! Muchas gracias a los que leyeron! Espero que les guste este capítulo, tuve un leve bloqueo pero por fin salió._

Capítulo III – Comienzan los preparativos

"_Entonces, la mañana del 20 de diciembre, el Director reunió a todos los niños para hacer un anuncio inesperado_."

Camus estaba muy ocupado esa mañana limpiando su templo, que había estado vacío por demasiado tiempo, cuando sintió un cosmos familiar que lo llamaba desde la sala de peleas, que era por donde se pasaba para entrar o salir a la calzada que unía a las doce casas del zodíaco. Se asomó y efectivamente, su vecino, Afrodita de Piscis, lo esperaba en el medio del pasillo, con su armadura colocada.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Afrodita? –preguntó. - Dudo que me llames solo para pedirme permiso de paso.

- El Patriarca nos ha ordenado reunirnos en el coliseo con el resto de la Orden, y me pidió que regara la voz de paso por los templos – respondió este – así que apresúrate, colócate la armadura.

Camus lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

-Si, ahora mismo – le dijo impacientemente Afrodita – deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

- Te recuerdo que estás en _mí_ casa, Piscis - dijo Camus con su voz más fría mientras se colocaba su armadura. La temperatura bajó algunos grados – intenta no darme órdenes aquí.

- Si, si – murmuró el otro sin darle mucha importancia, mientras jugaba con una rosa en sus dedos.

Luego de que estuvo listo, ambos bajaron por los templos, llamando a sus compañeros a medida que pasaban por las respectivas casas. Shura salió con ellos de Capricornio, pero Aioros no estaba en su templo. Luego, llegaron a Escorpio, donde tuvieron que arrancar a Milo de su cama, dado que seguía dormido. El de la octava casa no era el único dormilón. Despegar a Shaka de su cama fue más difícil de lo que imaginaron ya que el rubio tenía el sueño muy pesado. Aioria se levantó bastante rápido, pero no dejó de quejarse hasta que llegaron a Aries. Máscara tampoco estaba en su templo, y en Géminis encontraron a Aioros jugando a las cartas con Saga. Por último se unió a la comitiva Mu, quién les informó que Aldebarán, Máscara y Kanon ya estaban en el coliseo.

Al llegar al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que no solo ellos habían sido convocados. Todos los santos de plata y bronce, aprendices y amazonas sin armadura, también estaban allí, esperando las palabras del representante de Athena. Por fin, Shion llegó, deteniéndose en el centro de la arena y se dirigió a todos ellos.

- Santos de Athena – comenzó – los he reunido aquí con motivo de una buena noticia que quiero comunicarles. – Se sintió un suspiro de alivio de varios que ya pensaban que serían enviados a la guerra. – He decidido que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Santuario tendrá una fiesta de Navidad.

Los murmullos comenzaron enseguida. Los dorados se miraron entre si, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. El Patriarca levantó sus manos para silenciar a la multitud antes de continuar.

- Como sólo quedan cinco días, requeriré de toda su colaboración. Diferentes tareas les serán asignadas, y espero que podamos trabajar todos juntos para tener una hermosa celebración. Eso es todo.

Dicho esto, el Patriarca se retiró, su túnica ondeando tras él. Pronto, los murmullos recomenzaron.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Una fiesta de Navidad

-¿Tendremos que hacer regalos?

-Con lo poco que nos pagan…

Los santos dorados se reunieron en un rincón para discutir los acontecimientos.

- Es increíble que el Patriarca haya accedido a una fiesta de Navidad – dijo Shura, pensativo.

-¡Es una excelente idea! – gritó Milo. -¡Ya quiero que sea Navidad! ¡Espero que me traigan muchos regalos!

- Se supone que el aspecto material de la celebración no es lo importante, es acerca de valorar la amistad, la familia y…

- ¡Ay, ya cállate, Shaka! ¡Yo también quiero muchos regalos! – exclamó Aioria.

-Yo escuché hablar de lo deliciosa que es la comida de Navidad… - dijo Aldebarán.

- Yo quiero… - comenzó Camus, que no había hablado hasta ese momento – un gran árbol navideño, con muchas luces y adornos y una gran estrella en la punta.

-¡Que bonito! – exclamó Mu, - ¡También podríamos decorar los templos!

La expresión de Máscara de la Muerte daba a entender que sólo quería que lo tragara la tierra. O que ésta tragara a sus compañeros, lo que ocurriera primero.

- Como se nota que son unos niños tontos – dijo – la Navidad es aburrida, no ocurre nada emocionante.

- Tenías que ser, Ebenezer – dijo Afrodita con una risita – Vamos, se un buen niño, o Papa Noel no te traerá regalos – finalizó, con tono burlón.

- Creo – intervino Aioros, que ya veía a Máscara listo para saltar sobre Afrodita- que deberíamos ver que tareas se nos asignan, así podemos empezar a trabajar y tendremos tiempo de com… eh… quiero decir… ¡de escribir las cartas con nuestros pedidos navideños, si!

-¿De que cartas hablas, Aioros? – preguntó Saga - ¿Acaso los regalos no…?

Pero no pudo seguir porque Aioros le había cubierto la boca con la mano, impidiéndole hablar.

-¿… llegan por la chimenea en la mañana de Navidad, de la mano de Papá Noel? Por supuesto que si, Saga. – dijo con una risita nerviosa. Luego añadió en voz más baja, para que solamente el otro lo escuchara - ¿solo llevan un día sabiendo de la Navidad, y ya vas a decirles que Papá Noel no existe?

-_Ya suéltame, arquerito_ – dijo Saga por medio de su cosmos. Cuando el otro liberó su agarre, le dijo a los más jóvenes – El cuadrúpedo tiene razón. Escriban sus cartas y nosotros las enviaremos.

Luego de intercambiar planes, los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia sus templos, Aioros y Saga discutiendo en el camino.

- Cuadrúpeda tu abuela.

- Mi abuela se manejaba perfectamente en dos piernas… supongo – finalizó Saga, pensativo – nunca la conocí.

- Ah, no, ni creas que me vas a dar lastima, copia de cuarta.

-¿No se supone que son ustedes los adultos responsables? – Preguntó Shura, algo indignado ante el compartamiento de sus amigos, que se sonrojaron levemente y siguieron su camino.

"_Más que adolescentes, parecen que fueran ellos los que tienen siete años, no los pequeños_" pensó Shura.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente, cuando hubo bajado el sol, el Patriarca solicitó la presencia de Sagitario y Géminis, y como llamó únicamente a ellos dos, naturalmente, todos asistieron. La voz interior de Shion, que por alguna extraña razón, sonaba igual que su maestro Hakurei, le decía, mientras veía a los dorados llegar, "_nada más ni nada menos que lo que mereces por haber sido un discípulo tan rebelde, Shion. Ahora ves lo que sufrió tu querido maestro_."

- Creí haber dicho específicamente "Sagitario" y "Géminis" – puntualizó el Patriarca.

- Disculpe, Maestro – dijo Mu, poniendo sus ojos de corderito para dar lástima – pero solo vinimos para saber en que podíamos ayudar, con los preparativos, quiero decir.

- Bien, esa es su excusa, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es la de ustedes, Aioros, Saga? – Shion suspiró largamente, sus manos cruzadas en forma de rezo - ¿no pueden, aunque sea por un momento, hacer como si pudiesen imponer algo de autoridad?

- Nuestras disculpas, Gran Patriarca – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. – No volverá a ocurrir.

"'_Vamos a la casa de Acuario a refrescarnos, la ola de calor nos está matando', bla bla bla, debí haberlos mandado a otra dimensión cuando llegamos a Piscis_." Pensó Saga, exasperado.

Shion se levantó y comenzó a caminar por delante de ellos, sus ojos posándose alternativamente en los dos mayores.

- La razón por la que los llamé es para informarles las tareas que les corresponderán para preparar la fiesta. Triángulo supervisará la comida, junto con Casiopea y Delfín. Las amazonas estarán encargadas de conseguir el amoblado necesario. Ustedes dos se encargarán de la decoración de este salón, que es donde se hará la celebración.

Saga y Aioros lo miraron por un momento, como si no hubiesen comprendido las palabras del Patriarca. Luego se miraron mutuamente, nuevamente a Shion y, finalmente, Aioros dijo:

- Pero, señor, ¿la decoración? Quiero decir… por supuesto, sin menospreciar a las amazonas, pero… ¿eso no es algo de niñas?

- Quizás así sea – dijo el antiguo Aries, con algo de picardía en su voz- pero no veo por que no puedan hacerlo, ¿o es que acaso no son lo suficientemente capaces?

- Somos capaces, - comenzó Saga – pero…

- Entonces no se diga más. Hoy mismo irán al pueblo para comprar lo que necesiten. No deben olvidar el árbol, luces, guirnaldas, nada de muérdago o me encargaré de matarlos con mis propias manos, y por supuesto…

-¿Patriarca? – preguntó Aldebarán tímidamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos ayudar a Saga y Aioros?

Shion observó las miradas expectantes de los más jóvenes.

- Ustedes ¿quieren decorar?

-¡Si!- dijo Milo -¡Queremos armar el árbol!

-Bueno, pues… - ahí estaba de vuelta esa voz interior que le decía, "_no, Shion, no lo hagas…_" – No se… - "_Shion, estás a tiempo…_" – Yo… "_Detente, Shion ¡detente!_" – creo que… - "_¡Peligro, peligro!_" – Está bien, pueden ayudar. "_Idiota_."

Los más jóvenes festejaron, saltando, mientras Aioros les hacía jurar por sus vidas a Afrodita, Shura y Máscara que ayudarían a supervisar a los pequeños. Saga solo intercambió una mirada lúgubre con Kanon, que lo observaba desde un rincón.

-¿Crees que nos convendría salir ahora? – le preguntó Aioros a Saga mientras bajaban de regreso a los templos.

- No lo creo… mejor mañana temprano – dijo Saga, para luego añadir en voz baja, - si vamos temprano, los niños estarán cansados, menos chance de que causen demasiados problemas.

- ¡Oigan! Secretos en reunión es de mala educación – murmuró Aioria unos escalones más atrás.

- Secretos a un infante no le son importantes – recitó Saga sonriendo. Luego se volvió hacia Aioros. – Deberíamos ocuparnos de cubrir la mayoría de las decoraciones mañana, así dejamos a los enanos adornando el árbol, y les compramos los que-tu-ya-sabes.

-Buena idea, - dijo Aioros, también sonriendo y en voz baja – deberían escribir las cartas esta noche así tenemos tiempo de ver que quieren.

- Conociéndolos, un avión de verdad, una colección de espadas…

-Mamá, papá, me siento desplazado e ignorado – interrumpió Kanon, colocándose a la par de su hermano con sus brazos tras su nuca. – Me aburren. ¿De que hablan?

- Kanon metiche. Estamos discutiendo cuando ir a comprar lo-que-ya-sabes sin que los demás se enteren. – le respondió Saga – por eso les diremos que hagan sus pedidos esta noche.

-Mmm..., es buena idea. ¿Puedo escribir una carta yo también?

Saga miró a su gemelo exasperado, mientras el otro recitaba en voz alta:

-"Querido Papa Noel, para estas navidades, deseo un bonito suéter, un buen libro, una chica bonita, y ser hijo único. En realidad, puedes olvidar todo lo que pedí, solo asegúrate de conseguirme lo último. Con mucho amor, Kanon. Postdata: si traes a la chica tendrás buena propina."

-Definitivamente, el cerebro me tocó a mí – murmuró Saga.

Aioros se volvió sobre sus pasos, enfrentando a los demás que venían tras ellos.

-¡Niños! Y no tan niños – añadió, ante la mirada asesina de Shura y Máscara – asegúrense de escribir sus cartas a Papá Noel ahora, así nos las entregan a Saga y a mí, y nosotros nos encargaremos de enviarlas. No se las den a Kanon si no desean una bolsa de carbón como único regalo – advirtió, haciendo reír a todos, excepto al mencionado, por supuesto.

-¿No esperarán que nosotros también escribamos cartitas, verdad? – dijo Máscara. – Pensé que había pasado esa etapa a los tres años.

- ¡Anímate un poco! Es divertido – le contestó Afrodita, apartando su largo cabello de su rostro – además, no exageres. A los tres años seguro no sabías escribir ni tu nombre.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Yo fui un niño muy inteligente…

-Y la clave en esa frase está en el tiempo pasado – agregó Shura.

Afrodita pudo escapar de la pelea que estaba por formarse debido a que su casa era la primera del recorrido. Los otros dos no pararon de discutir hasta que Shura llegó a Capricornio, y para ese entonces, su labio sangraba, mientras Máscara había terminado con un ojo morado.

- Máscara, de verdad deberías hacer algo con ese mal humor tuyo – le dijo Shaka como quien no quiere la cosa antes de entrar a Virgo.

- Y tú porque no lo tienes de vecino – murmuraron Aioria y Kanon casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya era de noche en el Santuario. La mayoría de sus habitantes descansaban, algunos ya dormían, mientras otros leían, y aún otros continuaban entrenando. La luz de la luna iluminaba la blanca calzada de mármol donde se erguían los doce templos del zodíaco. En una de esas casas, la tercera, Saga de Géminis estaba recostado en un sillón. Fingía estar distraído, pero había sentido esos dos cosmos que se movían lentamente por su casa, intentando pasar desapercibidos…

- Ya salgan de una vez y dejen de comportarse como tontos, que no me asustan.

Las dos personas a las que se había dirigido salieron detrás de una columna, visiblemente decepcionados.

- No eres para nada divertido, Saga – dijo Aioros, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Y tú, a veces, lo eres en exceso, Aioros. – respondió el gemelo mayor.

Shura de Capricornio, que había acompañado a Aioros, añadió:

- No queríamos que nos vieran los demás, para que no sospechen lo de las cartas.

- ¿Y para eso la "operación comando"?

- Nah, eso fue por aburrimiento – comentó el castaño mientras se arrojaba sobre uno de los sillones. - ¿Y donde está Kanon?

- Dijo que saldría. Supongo que fue a entrenar – comentó Saga, sin darle mucha importancia. – Bueno, ¿empezamos? ¿Ustedes leen, yo anoto?

- Me parece bien – respondió Shura, sacando un fajo de papeles de su bolsillo, pero Aioros se había quedado pensativo.

- Saga… - empezó a decir el arquero.

- No voy a volver a tener esa conversación, Aioros. – interrumpió cortantemente el peliazul.

- ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con esto de una vez? – acotó Shura, para evitar un conflicto. Era evidente que las salidas nocturnas del menor de los Géminis habían sido tema de discusión entre los dos amigos, y por lo visto, no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Aioros suspiró profundamente y tomó la primera de las cartas.

- Veamos, esta es de Mu: "_Señor Noel, me dirijo a usted para pedirle un regalo de Navidad. Me gustaría recibir un buen abrigo, dado que hace mucho frío en Jamir en invierno, y si no es mucha molestia, un rompecabezas. También, si tiene tiempo, me gustaría saber como hace para fabricar tantos juguetes con tan poco aviso. Es que estoy aprendiendo a reparar armaduras y una sola me toma más de cinco horas. Desde ya muchas gracias, Mu de Aries_."

- Se nota que el Patriarca es su Maestro. El mismo estilo para escribir. – comento el capricorniano, con una sonrisa.

- Mu: un abrigo y un rompecabezas. Anotado. – dijo Saga. - ¿Creen que deberíamos enviarle una explicación acerca de los juguetes por correo?

- ¿A ti se te ocurre alguna? Por que a mi no. – le respondió Aioros.

Saga lo consideró por un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- Buen punto.

Shura tomó la siguiente carta.

- Afrodita, veamos: "_Querido Papa Noel, no voy a molestarme en pedirte demasiadas cosas porque, en todos los años que te he escrito, nunca he recibido nada. Incluso dudo de tu existencia. Pero viendo que todos harán pedidos, supongo que no te quitará demasiado tiempo si puedes regalarme una pinza para cortar rosas de acero inoxidable. Afrodita_."

- Que actitud – murmuró Saga mientras anotaba – tiene suerte de que Papa Noel no sea el que lee estas cartas porque no creo que le haría mucha gracia…

- Esta es de mi hermano – dijo Aioros, y estaba por comenzar a leerla cuando Shura se la quitó de las manos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Shura?

- Me parece que no deberías leer la carta de tu hermano. ¡Mira si pidió algo para ti! Ya no sería sorpresa. Yo la leeré, y si hay algo que no debas saber, se la pasaré a Saga. – dicho esto, comenzó – "_Querido Papa Noel: ¿Cómo estas? Quería decirte que me caes muy bien, porque eso de regalar cosas a gente que no conoces no lo hacen muchos. Me gustaría que me trajeras un camión de juguete, porque Milo rompió el mío, una bolsa de dulces (pero bien envuelta y oculta porque sino Alde me la quitará), y una radio, porque mi hermano no me deja usar la suya, ya que dice que se la romperé. ¡Muchas Gracias!, el mejor Santo Dorado, Aioria de Leo_." No había que preocuparse, entonces, no pidió nada para ti, Aioros. – finalizó Shura.

Aioros parecía un poco herido.

- Ya veo…

Su vecino comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Estoy bromeando! Saga, aquí tienes la carta. Anota.

- Idiota – murmuró el de la novena casa – esta es de Aldebarán, "_Papa Noel, me gustaría pedirte, primero que todo, caramelos para Aioria y Milo, así dejan de pedirme, y para mi, unos pantalones nuevos porque crecí mucho este invierno y ya me quedaron todos cortos. Saludos, de Aldebarán._"

- La siguiente es de Camus – leyó Shura – "_Querido Papa Noel, para esta navidad me gustaría que me trajeras algún libro interesante, pero nada de novelas de niña ni cuentos para pequeños, porque el hecho de tener siete años no quiere decir que no sepa distinguir entre un buen libro y una tontería. Y también quisiera un estanque de vidrio para Milo, porque en los tres días que he estado aquí, me ha vuelto loco con ese escorpión horrible que encontró. Gracias. Camus_."

- Esta es de ¿Máscara? – Aioros leyó el remitente sorprendido – veamos… "_Para esta navidad quiero una dolorosa muerte para el que lea esta carta_" – el joven se detuvo un segundo – Bueno, muchas gracias, Máscara… anótale un par de medias o algo parecido, Saga, ¿quieres?

Saga rió por lo bajo mientras escribía en su lista.

- Me toca la de Shaka – dijo Shura mientras tomaba una de las dos cartas que quedaban. – "_Querido destinatario, ya se que aquel a quien llaman Papa Noel no existe, por lo que dejaré a discreción suya aquello que desee regalarme. No estaría mal, por ejemplo, un buen libro o ropa. Pero… si por alguna extraña razón esta carta llega a manos del famoso Papa Noel, me gustaría que utilice su poder extraordinario para conseguir la paz mundial, el desarme de las naciones en guerra, y un long-play de los Beatles. Muy agradecido. Shaka de Virgo_."

Las carcajadas de los tres resonaron por todo el Santuario, y pasó un buen rato antes de que pudieran calmarse lo suficiente como para leer la última carta.

- Bien, ya llegamos a la última, la carta de Milo, - dijo Aioros mientras tomaba el último papel, - "_Querido Papa Noel, para esta Navidad quisiera pedirte varias cosas. Primero, una pecera para colocar a Aguijón, porque mi amigo, el refrigerador andante, le tiene miedo y dice que no me visitará más si anda suelto. También quiero unos patines, un camión de juguete y guantes de boxeo. Muchas gracias, el gran Milo de Escorpio. PD: si bajas por la chimenea, por favor no me despiertes._"

- ¿Le anoto la pecera y los patines? – preguntó Saga.

- Me parece que mejor la pecera y el camión – comentó Aioros – de esa forma, Aioria y Milo tendrán uno cada uno y no tendrán que pelearse.

- Tienes razón. No pelearán para usar el camión, pelearán para ver quien tiene el mejor. – Añadió Shura con sorna.

Luego de terminar de decidir la compra de los regalos, los guerreros de Capricornio y Sagitario se despidieron, ya que, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, era casi medianoche. Tenían que descansar, pues necesitarían todas sus fuerzas para el día que les esperaba. Después de todo, salir a comprar adornos navideños con seis niños con el poder destructivo de un tsunami… era nada más ni nada menos que una hazaña de héroes.


	4. De Compras

_Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo tendría que haber sido publicado ayer, pero la vida se entromete y no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. Espero que les guste!_

_Angie: que coincidencia! jaja me temo que Mu no tendrá tu suerte y se quedará con la duda... a Aioros y Saga se les acabaron las ideas (o sea, a mi)_

_Prue: Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste este fic y que a ti y a tu hermana les parezca gracioso, ya que no estaba muy segura si lograría escribir en plan comedia..._

_Sanae Koneko: Muchas gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y las cartas de Shaka y Mascara fueron mis favoritas para escribir, asi que me alegro que te hayan gustado!_

_Geminiforever: gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que te haya hecho reir!_

Capítulo IV – De Compras

Esa mañana, todos los habitantes de las doce casas zodiacales se levantaron bien temprano, no para entrenar, sino para salir de compras. Varios de los jóvenes caballeros encontraron muy difícil el alistarse esa mañana, no porque no estuvieran acostumbrados al horario matutino, sino porque siempre contaban con los entrenamientos para terminar de despertarse. Esa mañana, tuvieron que conformarse con la cafeína.

A la hora acordada, los doce dorados se encontraron en la salida del Santuario, para ver a Shion que los esperaba, al lado de dos grandes camionetas.

- Buenos días, caballeros – saludó el antiguo Aries.

- Buen día, Gran Patriarca. – respondieron todos.

- Señor, ¿Qué…? – comenzó Saga.

- Ah, me pareció que les sería más fácil conseguir todo lo que necesitan si van al centro comercial más cercano, ya que no hay demasiado en el pueblo. Luego pueden volver y comprar el árbol por aquí cerca.

Los mayores se miraron entre sí cuando los más pequeños dieron saltos de alegría al escuchar que conocerían el centro comercial. ¿Acaso a Shion le gustaba complicarles las cosas?

- Pero podemos llegar sin vehículos, Señor – acotó Kanon – con la velocidad de la luz estaríamos allí en un santiamén.

- Si, - le contestó el Patriarca – pero estamos a día 22 de diciembre, muy cerca de las fiestas. Estará muy lleno de gente y no creo que causen una muy buena impresión si se aparecen de la nada en medio de la multitud.

Rápidamente, los jóvenes se organizaron. Saga y Kanon irían en un vehículo llevando a Máscara de Muerte, Milo, Camus y Mu, mientras en el otro Aioros y Shura se encargarían de Aioria, Shaka, Aldebarán y Afrodita. Los conductores de las camionetas se preguntaron por que el hombre que había solicitado sus servicios les había dirigido una mirada de lástima antes de irse, pero decidieron no prestarle mucha atención y comenzar con su trabajo. El camino no era tan largo ¿Qué podría pasar?

_Veinte minutos después, en el vehículo 1…_

-¡Aioria, por el amor de todos los dioses, ya siéntate! ¿No puedes quedarte quieto por un segundo?

Aioros estaba histérico. Era la quinta vez que intentaba que su hermano menor se quede en su asiento, pero el cachorro de león insistía con asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla, disfrutando del viento.

- Señor, es peligroso que el niño haga eso, - le dijo el conductor.

- ¡No se preocupe, señor chofer! – respondió Aioria, - ¡tengo muy buenos reflejos! Si se acerca otro auto, me meteré enseguida. ¡Miren!

El pequeño se sentó con rapidez, como para probar lo que decía, pero no calculó la ubicación del borde superior de la ventanilla, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡Ay ay ay! ¡Me duele! Aioros, ¡Me duele mucho! – y dicho eso comenzó a llorar.

Mientras Aioros intentaba calmar a su hermano, Aldebarán gritó:

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Shura se volvió rápidamente hacia el Tauro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De que hablas?

-¡Shaka abrió los ojos!

En efecto, el rubio tenía sus celestes ojos bien abiertos, y se había puesto algo pálido. Shura lo miró por unos momentos y luego le preguntó

- Shaka… ¿te sientes bien?

El pequeño solo negó con la cabeza. Afrodita le preguntó si podía hablar, a lo que el otro también respondió con una negativa. Cada vez se ponía más pálido.

- Señor, ¿podría detener el auto? – preguntó el joven de Piscis.

- Me es imposible detenerme aquí, tendremos que esperar a que…

Pero Shaka no dio tiempo a que el chofer terminara de explicar por que no podían detenerse. Había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla y la causa de su malestar pronto se hizo evidente.

-Oigan, - dijo Aioria, que enseguida había dejado de llorar - ¿quieren jugar a adivinar que desayunó Shaka?

- Aioria, - dijo Afrodita lentamente – eres desagradable.

_Y en el vehículo II__ las cosas no iban mejor…_

- Eso es asqueroso, - comentó Milo, viendo lo que ocurría en la camioneta que iba delante de ellos.

- Deberían haberse detenido, - agregó Camus. – Bueno, ¿seguimos?

-¡Si! – respondieron a coro Máscara y Milo, mientras los otros tres suspiraban. Aquí iban de nuevo…

-¡Y uno, dos y tres! – gritó Milo, y luego, Camus y Máscara lo acompañaron, cantando con su amigo – _Diez elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Once elefantes, se balanceaban…_

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Mu, cansado.

- ¡Enanos, si no se detienen juro que conocerán una verdadera explosión de galaxias! – gritó Kanon

"_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_" se preguntó Saga a sí mismo.

Finalmente, después de un viaje que a algunos se les había hecho eterno, las dos camionetas llegaron a destino. Todos se bajaron, y esperaron a que Saga coordinara con los conductores el horario en que serían recogidos. Luego se reunieron en la puerta del centro comercial.

- Escuchen bien, - comenzó el geminiano – tenemos que estar aquí en la puerta a las cuatro de la tarde. No corran, no empujen y sobre todo, no…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque los niños entraron corriendo al centro, tropezando con diferentes personas y dividiéndose en el camino.

-…no se separen – finalizó Saga, abatido.

- No te preocupes, - le dijo su hermano, dándole una palmada en la espalda – se supone que son las personas más poderosas de la tierra. Estarán bien.

Los que habían quedado en la puerta, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Shura, y Mu, se dividieron para terminar con el trabajo más rápido. Tenían que comprar muchas cosas, por lo que Aioros, Saga y Mu fueron por un lado, mientras Kanon y Shura fueron por el otro.

Los primeros se dirigieron a un local que parecía vender todo tipo de guirnaldas, velas y otros adornos navideños. Mu viajaba sobre los hombros de Aioros, dado que el lugar estaba tan lleno de gente que no había otra forma de no perderlo de vista. Dentro del local, los tres jóvenes quedaron asombrados ante lo que veían sus ojos. La Navidad parecía cobrar vida en ese lugar lleno de luces, colores, canciones y aromas. Poco a poco, se recuperaron de la sorpresa y comenzaron a elegir diferentes adornos, tanto para el salón como para las doce casas, y también, para el árbol que comprarían a la vuelta.

Mientras tanto, los pequeños que habían salido corriendo se habían separado en pequeños grupos. Milo y Camus paseaban ahora por uno de los pisos del centro comercial, mirando los locales de ropa para niños y hombres como si nunca hubieran pensado que había tanta variedad, ni tantas cosas para comprar. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención fue una gran juguetería al fondo del corredor, y allí fue a donde corrieron.

- ¡Mira esto, Camus! ¿Alguna vez viste tantos juguetes juntos en tu vida?

El pequeño peliazul saltaba de un lado a otro, levantando diferentes objetos para que su amigo los observara.

- No, pero cálmate o nos echarán de aquí. – le respondió su amigo en voz baja. El otro seguía con su investigación.

-¡No sabía que existían cosas como esta! ¡Y mira este otro! ¡Y este! – decía Milo cada vez que se encontraba con un artefacto nuevo. Camus intentaba ignorarlo, como si no lo conociera. Lamentablemente, un encargado de seguridad se acercó a ellos, y no tenía aspecto de ser un hombre amistoso.

- Oigan, niños, ¿Dónde están sus padres?

- No tenemos, - le respondió inocentemente el santo de Escorpio. - ¿Por qué?

- Entonces ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Vamos, largo! Como si no hubiera suficiente gente, encima tenemos que lidiar con los vagos y rateros… - murmuraba el guardia mientras los guiaba "amablemente" hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, Camus tuvo que tomar a su amigo por la remera para que este no se le lanzara encima al hombre.

-¡Yo le voy a demostrar! ¡Se metió con el niño equivocado! – decía, mientras agitaba sus puños.

-¡Milo, basta! Estás llamando la atención.

-¿Y que me importa?

-Oye, - le dijo el de Acuario en voz suave – sabes que si quisieras podrías fulminar a ese idiota con solo tocarlo. Pero no vale la pena, no cuando somos mucho más poderosos de lo que él podría soñar ser alguna vez. ¿Entiendes?

- Esta bien,- Milo bajo sus hombros, resignado – oye, ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?

- No tenemos dinero – le recordó Camus.

- Yo si. – le respondió Milo, sonriendo ampliamente, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que adquiría cada vez que hacía una travesura.

- Milo… ¿Cómo conseguiste dinero?

- No me hagas preguntas, y no tendré que mentirte – dijo el otro simplemente. - ¿Quieres o no?

Era comida, y Camus tenía hambre, por lo que no pudo negarse. Así fue que se dirigieron a la zona de comidas, donde se sentaron y pidieron unas porciones de torta. Pasados unos minutos, el pequeño escorpión decidió despejar una duda que tenía hace algunos días.

-Oye, Camus… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esto de festejar la Navidad?

- Pues… - el pequeño de cabellos turquesas dudó un poco antes de responder – siempre solía festejar la Navidad cuando era niño.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – le preguntó Milo sorprendido.

- Aunque parezca mentira, si, tengo algunos recuerdos. Me acuerdo de tener un gran árbol, y de las galletas que hacía mi mamá, y la emoción de abrir los regalos…supongo que es por eso que me gusta tanto, - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - Son buenos recuerdos.

- Ya veo… espero que esta Navidad también sea buena como las que ya tuviste, ¡así también tendrás un buen recuerdo con nosotros!

Camus solo le sonrió, pero no dijo lo que pensaba. No le dijo que en realidad, ya eran muchos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ellos, y que seguiría teniendo.

En otro lugar del centro comercial, Kanon y Shura terminaban de comprar manteles, adornos para el árbol, vajilla y otras cosas variadas. O al menos, Shura intentaba finalizar la compra, algo que había resultado imposible por al menos veinte minutos, durante los cuales Kanon se había quedado hablando con la jovencita de la caja. El joven capricorniano lo miraba cansado mientras el otro hacía reír a la chica con algún otro comentario trillado.

- Kanon, tenemos que irnos…

- Si, si, espera un minuto – le respondió Kanon sin mirarlo, mientras dirigía su atención a la joven – te decía, que no te dejes llevar por mi edad, soy una persona madura, y…

- ¿Sabías que tiene un hermano gemelo, que es mayor, más inteligente y simpático? – lo interrumpió Shura sonriendo, logrando que Kanon lo mirara con odio. Sin embargo, el de géminis pronto se recuperó.

- Bah, ni pienses en eso, perderías el tiempo con mi hermano… si aceptaras una cita conmigo no dudarías de cual es la copia y cual el verdadero…

-¿Alguien me llamó? – la voz que provenía desde la puerta no era nada menos que la de Saga, que venía acompañado de Aioros y Mu. La chica de la caja quedó sorprendida al ver a los apuestos gemelos, idénticos en casi todos los aspectos, excepto, por supuesto, en la sonrisa seductora que Kanon insistía en dirigirle.

- No, nadie te llamó, Saga, ¡nadie!. – contestó el menor, fastidiado.

- ¿Qué ustedes no compraron nada? – dijo Shura, mirando las manos vacías de sus compañeros.

- Por supuesto que sí, - dijo Aioros con una sonrisa, - pero Mu aquí – aclaró, revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño, que sonrió orgulloso- nos hizo el enorme favor de, eh, "encargarse" de las cosas. – completó, para que su amigo entendiera que habían transportado las cosas con los poderes psíquicos del Aries.

Saga, mientras tanto, arrastraba a su hermano fuera del local, dado que todavía tenían que buscar a los demás y terminar de cubrir las compras que faltaran. Los cinco se reunieron nuevamente en uno de los pasillos, e intentaban decidir a donde irían, cuando escucharon que la voz que salía del altoparlante, dando anuncios varios, decía:

- Señor Aioros, señor Aioros, su hermano Aioria lo espera en el sector de Seguridad, planta baja. Por favor, diríjase allí a la brevedad. Muchas gracias. En el sector de jardinería, las ofertas…

Aioros se golpeó la frente con su mano. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero seguro eran problemas, por lo que dejó a sus cuatro amigos con lo que faltaban de las compras y salió a buscar a su hermano. Al llegar a la oficina de Seguridad del centro comercial, un guardia lo hizo pasar a un cuarto donde se encontraban Aioria y Shaka, y para su sorpresa, ambos tenían varios cortes en la cara, chichones y al menos un ojo morado cada uno. Los pequeños miraban uno a un lado diferente, y no parecieron notar la llegada del mayor, hasta que este habló:

- Aioria, Shaka, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Estos dos niños estaban peleándose en medio de uno de los pasillos, dos guardias tuvieron que separarlos. – informó uno de los encargados.

Aioros estaba absolutamente anonadado. Que Aioria se peleara con Milo, o con Máscara, era cosa de todos los días, pero generalmente se llevaba bien con su vecino de la sexta casa. Y, además, Shaka no solía recurrir a la violencia. El Sagitario hizo ademán de llevarse a los pequeños, pero el guardia lo retuvo.

- Espera, jovencito. Tú también eres menor de edad ¿no es así?, tenemos que llamar a sus padres o a quien sea el adulto responsable.

Aioros se acercó al guardia y le enseñó un papel que llevaba en su bolsillo. Las maneras del hombre cambiaron inmediatamente.

-¡Oh, disculpe, señor! No sabía… ellos ¿también?

- Así es, - respondió Aioros, - así que yo me encargaré de ellos. ¿Le parece bien?

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Disculpe las molestias, es que no recibimos muchas visitas de su… gente, por aquí, aunque el departamento está informado, siempre prestamos nuestra mayor colaboración…

Aioros agradeció al guardia, que seguía murmurando acerca de las veces en que las fuerzas policiales habían colaborado con la misteriosa Orden de Athena, y se llevó a los dos pequeños dorados, que todavía no habían dicho una palabra. Una vez afuera, los increpó

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensan explicar su comportamiento? ¿Aioria?

Su hermano menor no le respondió, solo lo miraba. Aioros vio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Shaka y comprendió la situación inmediatamente.

- Shaka, devuélvele su sentido del habla.

- Pero si está más agradable de esta forma…

- ¡Ahora! ¡No estoy para bromas, Shaka!

El joven Virgo obedeció, porque sabía que Aioros, siempre amable y bondadoso, no era alguien a quien quería cruzar cuando se enojaba.

- Bien, ahora van a decirme lo que sucedió de una vez por todas.

Los dos niños comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose y discutiendo. Lo que pudo comprender Aioros de todo ese griterío fue que mientras los niños caminaban por el centro comercial, escucharon a un hombre que hablaba acerca de cómo la Navidad no tenía sentido porque en realidad el Dios cristiano habría nacido en otra fecha. Shaka había estado inmediatamente de acuerdo con el hombre pero Aioria se había enojado, diciendo que eso no era lo importante. Shaka le había dicho que era un niño simple y mediocre y Aioria, por supuesto, había respondido con sus puños.

- Veamos, - dijo Aioros, luego de escuchar la historia, ahora más calmado - Aioria, te lo he dicho miles de veces. No puedes recurrir a las peleas cada vez que alguien te dice algo que no quieres oír.

- ¡Pero me dijo que tenía una mente simple y que era tonto!

- Entonces deberías haberle demostrado que no lo eras evitando un comportamiento semejante, sin embargo, al usar tus puños, solo lograste demostrarle que tenía razón. No quiero decir que así sea – aclaró, viendo que su hermano estaba a punto de protestar – pero esa es la impresión que dejas, Aioria.

El joven león agachó la cabeza.

- Ahora, quiero que vayas con Saga y los demás, están esperando en la planta baja.

Cuando Aioria se fue, Aioros retuvo a Shaka.

- Shaka, espera, quiero hablar contigo. - Aioros se arrodilló para quedar a nivel del joven santo de Virgo, y luego continuó - Puedo ver por qué discutieron. Lo que ese hombre dijo te pareció razonable y enseguida atacaste a Aioria porque no aceptó la racionalidad de su argumento. Shaka, a veces pienso que eres tú quien debería ver un poco más allá, y no deberías quedarte con lo que observas a simple vista. Aioria, después de todo, si tenía razón en algo.

- ¿En que nadie me soporta y me voy a quedar solo y sin amigos?

- Por supuesto que no, - dijo Aioros, colocándole una mano en su hombro. – Tenía razón cuando dijo que la Navidad no se trataba solo de la fecha en la que nació o no un Dios.

- Pero…

- Ya se lo que vas a decirme, y, si bien ese es el origen de la celebración, como tu lo explicaste hace unos días, hoy en día, el significado va mucho más allá de eso. El verdadero espíritu de la Navidad está relacionado con el amor, la amistad, y la familia. ¿Por qué crees que incluso personas que no creen en ningún dios celebran la Navidad? Es porque todos necesitamos creer, aunque sea por un día, en algo más que en nosotros mismos.

- Pero nosotros no tenemos familias – murmuró Shaka.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? – Le preguntó Aioros con una sonrisa – Es lo que te estoy diciendo, Shaka, debes mirar más allá. Más allá de los lazos de sangre, la familia también es algo que se elige. Te digo esto, no solo por la Navidad, sino porque creo que es algo que deberías aprender para el futuro. Una importante lección que tú, que ves mejor con tus ojos cerrados, ya deberías saber.

- ¿Una lección…?

- Si, una lección, que está muy bien explicada en un bonito libro que leí hace años: lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, Shaka. Recuérdalo. Ahora, vámonos, que los demás nos estarán esperando.

Aioros no podía explicar por que había tenido la necesidad de que Shaka entendiera todo lo que le había dicho, pero algo le decía que era importante. Shaka, por su parte, escuchó esas palabras, pero no las comprendería verdaderamente hasta luego de muchos años.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la salida del lugar, todos sus compañeros los esperaban. Los mayores habían terminado con las compras, Milo y Camus venían con una leve sobredosis de azúcar, y Máscara murmuraba que nunca más entraría a uno de esos lugares acompañado de Afrodita, que al parecer había encontrado en el ir de compras, una pasión. Esperaron hasta que llegaron las camionetas que los llevarían al Santuario, con dos conductores diferentes a los anteriores. El camino de regreso fue bastante menos problemático, pero esta vez, se detuvieron en el pueblo. Todavía faltaba una compra por hacer.

- ¡El árbol! – gritaron los más jóvenes.

Lo único que faltaba. Luego de pasar por varios ejemplares, eligieron un hermoso pino de gran altura, que sin duda se luciría en el Salón Principal. Ahora ya tenían su árbol de Navidad, listo para ser decorado, y emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el Santuario, donde comenzarían a trabajar para preparar la fiesta que esperaban con tantas ansias.


	5. El Pícnic

_¡Al fin llego! No, no la Navidad. Para esa faltan todavía un par de horas, al menos por donde estoy yo. Hablo, si, del final de este fic!. No me quedé contenta con el capítulo anterior, así que para compensar, y como regalo de Navidad, envío juntos los últimos dos. Espero que les gusten. Más comentarios de la autora, o sea, yo, al final del otro cap (si a esta altura a alguien le interesan jeje)._

_Angie: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo IV porque, como ya dije, yo no quedé muy convencida de como había quedado. Por suerte estos últimos dos capítulos ya los tenía escritos así que puedo subirlos y despues irme a disfrutar de las fiestas! jeje Espero que la pases lindo mucha suerte! _

Capítulo V - El Picnic

"_Era la mañana del día antes de nochebuena, y todo el lugar vibraba de emoción. Todos los habitantes del orfanato estaban distribuidos en las distintas tareas para lograr armar la fiesta que tanto esperaban. Los niños, por su parte, estaban absortos en la decoración…_"

Era una mañana agitada como pocas se habían visto en ese lugar. El Santuario era un ir y venir de personas, muebles, comida, decoraciones y paquetes. Afortunadamente para ellos, la ola de calor que había azotado a Grecia en esa ultima semana comenzaba a amainar, dando paso al frío del invierno. Esto les permitía a todos los miembros de la Orden de Athena trabajar mucho más cómodamente.

En el salón del Gran Patriarca, donde iba a llevarse a cabo la celebración, los Santos Dorados se habían reunido desde temprano para comenzar con la decoración del lugar y el armado del árbol. Algunos estaban subidos a escaleras, colocando guirnaldas, otros se ocupaban de las luces, de las mesas, y muchos otros adornos que habían conseguido. Sin embargo, el ambiente de trabajo estaba lejos de ser ideal. Por un lado, Máscara de la Muerte todavía no podía creer que lo hubieran obligado a ayudar, y lo demostraba haciendo gala de un mal humor impresionante, y comentarios decididamente molestos. Luego, estaban Aioria y Shaka, que desde la pelea del día anterior permanecían sin hablarse, aunque no porque siguieran ofendidos, sino porque ninguno de ellos quería tragarse su orgullo y dar el primer paso para amigarse. Por último, las cosas empeoraron cuando Aioros y Saga se escabulleron del Santuario para ir a comprar los regalos de todos, dejando a Kanon como supervisor de las preparaciones.

- ¡Más rápido, que no tenemos todo el día! – ladraba Kanon a los demás.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién nos apura? – le respondió Shura, tan cortante como su propia Excalibur.

- Yo. Así que dejen de perder el tiempo. – concluyó el gemelo menor, que disfrutaba sobremanera el que los demás tuvieran que obedecerle.

- Maldito retoño de dictador – murmuró Afrodita – con que siga con esa actitud…

Pero nadie se enteró que es lo que Afrodita haría si Kanon seguía de esa forma, porque a Máscara "accidentalmente" se le cayó un vaso con pintura roja en la cabeza del de Piscis. La cara del de la última casa se había transformado, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con una expresión de horror que más parecía salida de una película de terror (a decir verdad, Aldebarán estaba seguro de que había visto una película de terror con una escena exactamente igual). Afrodita apenas podía hablar coherentemente.

- Mi…cabello… quien… salvajes… yo… matar… ¡MÁSCARA! ¡ROYAL DEMON ROSE!

Máscara esquivó el ataque por un pelo.

-¡Oye, cálmate! ¡Solo es un poco de pintura! ¡Sale fácil!

-¿Qué ¡QUE!? ¿¡Que sale fácil!? Maldito… - dicho esto, Afrodita se retiró a su templo corriendo, para comenzar lo que seguramente sería una larga sesión de lavado.

- Parece una niña… - dijo en voz baja el de Cáncer.

Los demás siguieron trabajando, no sin algunos accidentes. Shura intentó cortar una rama torcida del árbol, pero al hacerlo, ésta cayó sobre Shaka, que decidió que sería una buena idea dejar al capricorniano sin oído por unos momentos. El otro respondió utilizando su Excalibur para darle un "bonito" nuevo corte de pelo al de Virgo. Camus, mientras tanto, se ocupaba de rodear el árbol de Navidad con luces de diferentes colores. Se sentía muy feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, y cualquier pequeño trabajo que le encomendaran lo hacía con gusto.

-¡Te está quedando muy bonito! – le dijo Milo, que estaba subido a una escalera colocando unos adornos en el techo.

- Gracias, - le contestó Camus, -¿crees que les guste a los demás?

- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no…? – pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues perdió el equilibrio, y, para no caer, se colgó de una guirnalda, que se desprendió e hizo que el de Escorpio cayera sobre Aioria.

-¡Ay, Milo, tonto, fíjate en lo que haces!

-¡Y que quieres que haga si no puedo elegir en donde caigo!

-¡Pues podrías ser más cuidadoso en vez de comportarte como si tuvieras pezuñas en lugar de manos, burro!

-¡¿A quien le dices burro, gato de peluche?!

-¡Pues a ti, insecto sin cerebro!

-¡Los escorpiones no son insectos!

Los dos niños comenzaron a pelear en el medio del salón, deteniendo los preparativos ya que todos tenían miedo de que fueran a romper algo. Fue en ese momento que llegaron los dos mayores de compras. El Sagitario se indignó al ver que aquel a quien habían dejado a cargo no hacía nada para evitar la lucha de los más pequeños.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kanon? ¿Qué no piensas detenerlos? – gritó Aioros, al ver la escena que se desenvolvía delante de sus ojos. El geminiano estaba recostado contra una pared, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo, sin intención de moverse.

- Bah, ¿para que? Tienen mucha bronca contenida, es necesario que la liberen.

-¿Qué acaso eres estúpido? – el castaño corrió hacia los dos niños, separándolos. - ¡Basta, ustedes dos! ¡Aioria, ya habíamos hablado de esto! – luego se dirigió a Kanon, furioso - ¡Y tú! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Siempre causas problemas, nunca haces nada por nadie si no te repara un beneficio! ¡Eres un egoísta y un irresponsable!

- Y eso te molesta. A ti y a todos los demás en este lugar. Que sea yo, y no una copia de mi perfecto hermano – dijo, con una mueca desagradable, levantándose de donde estaba. – Pues no me importa lo que piensen ni tú, ni el Patriarca, ni nadie. Después de todo, no soy uno de ustedes, ¿no es cierto? – finalizó, con ironía

- Estás tan equivocado, no tienes ni la más minima idea de lo que dices. – suspiró Aioros.

-Kanon, basta. Ya es suficiente. – ordenó su hermano mayor, que hasta ese momento no había querido intervenir.

- Oh, disculpe, su Majestad, si no cumplo sus órdenes. – le espetó el menor, haciendo una falsa reverencia. - Al diablo con ustedes – dijo, marchándose.

- Te lo dije, Saga, te lo dije. – dijo el arquero, después de unos momentos.

- Si pudieras ahorrarte…

-¡No! He callado por demasiado tiempo, por ser tu amigo, por no traicionarte, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Está fuera de control, Saga! ¿Es que no puedes verlo, o no quieres?

-¡No es tu problema, Aioros! ¡No te metas!

-¡Es mi problema mientras afecte a nuestra Orden! ¡Es el problema de todos! Y tú haces la vista gorda… ¿hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que en verdad no haya vuelta atrás?

-¿Y tu que sabes? – le dijo Saga despectivamente – No eres más que un niño.

Por un momento Saga pensó que Aioros seguiría gritando, pero no. Bajó sus hombros y le dijo, en voz calma, pero triste.

- Por supuesto. Soy un niño, un niño cuando te conviene no escucharme. Y soy un amigo cuando te conviene que lo sea, cuando no hay nadie más que te soporte y cuando ni siquiera tú te aguantas a ti mismo. – dicho esto, Aioros se volvió, dándole la espalda, y se marchó.

Saga lo miró un momento, sintiéndose horrible de haber insultado a la única persona que realmente lo escuchaba y siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Intentó detenerlo.

- Aioros, espera… - dijo, tomándolo del hombro.

- Suéltame o te arrepentirás – dijo el otro sin mirarlo, y siguió caminando.

-¡Aioros, si serás…! – e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para detenerlo. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ah, no, ahora si te la buscaste! – gritó el otro, saltando como una fiera, y así, los dos caballeros dorados más responsables comenzaron a pelearse. Algunos, como Mu y Shaka, miraban sorprendidos la escena. Otros, como Shura y Aldebarán, contemplaban como separar a los dos más poderosos de la Orden sin salir heridos en el proceso. Y otros, como Milo, Aioria, Máscara y Camus, apostaban a ver quién ganaría. Aioria apoyaba a su hermano, y Milo, solo para molestarlo, estaba del lado de Saga.

-¡Tu puedes, hermano!

-¡Vamos, Saga, golpea! – gritó Milo.

-¡Cállate, bicho!

-¡Oblígame, gata!

Y así, los dos pequeños comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Quizás las cosas se hubieran puesto peor si no hubiera sido porque en ese mismo momento…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

* * *

El representante de Athena se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando duramente a los Santos Dorados cuyas miradas culpables lo decían todo. En el salón, los adornos estaban desparramados por todos lados, algunas cosas se habían roto, y el árbol estaba torcido y maltrecho. Por fin, les dirigió la palabra.

- Me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes. Yo intenté, con todo esto de la Navidad, remarcarles la importancia de los lazos que nos unen, pensé que serían lo suficientemente maduros para comprenderlo, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Todavía son solo unos niños. Si, _todos_ ustedes – añadió Shion, mirando a los mayores.

- Patriarca…- comenzó Aioros, apenado.

- No me interesa oír sus excusas – lo interrumpió el Patriarca severamente. - Se suspende la fiesta de Navidad. Espero que sepan explicarle a sus compañeros de plata y bronce que es lo que ocurrió. Y como castigo, ordeno el toque de queda en los doce templos. Estarán confinados en sus casas durante dos días. Les prohíbo moverse y comunicarse entre ustedes, dado que veo que eso solo trae problemas. Yo mismo les informaré del castigo a Afrodita y Kanon. Retírense.

Los trece jóvenes se retiraron cada uno a sus hogares, sin hablar entre ellos, pero sus miradas decían todas lo mismo. El tono de tristeza y decepción en la voz de Shion había sido más terrible para ellos que si hubiera vociferado a los cuatro vientos. Solo les quedaba reflexionar sobre sus acciones en la soledad de sus casas.

* * *

-Psst, Camus.

Camus levantó la mirada del libro que leía para encontrarse con Milo, escondido detrás de una columna. De alguna forma, había podido escapar hacia la casa de Acuario. Ya había pasado un día desde el castigo del patriarca.

- Milo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estamos confinados a los templos, no puedes estar aquí!

- Eso ya lo se – dijo Milo, entrando al pequeño estar y sacudiéndose su largo pelo azulado. – Pero es nochebuena. Se cuanto te importa eso de la Navidad y bueno… quería pedirte perdón por haber arruinado todo. No quiero que estés solo en Navidad. – dijo en voz baja, mirándose los pies.

- Milo…

- ¡Ah! – siguió el otro, interrumpiéndolo – me olvidaba. Te traje esto. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que me quedaba.

De su bolsillo sacó una barra de chocolate cuidadosamente envuelta, y se la entregó al pequeño Santo de los Hielos. Camus la tomó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y se volvió para darle la espalda. Jamás permitiría que su amigo lo viera llorar.

- Gra…gracias, Milo.

El joven Escorpio se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su amigo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido, aún si no había sido el único que había causado problemas. Pero decidió no hablar. Si conocía bien a Camus, y creía que si, sabía que éste hablaría cuando ya no pudiera contener más sus emociones. Resultó que no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

- Ya casi no recuerdo sus rostros, ¿sabes? – murmuró por fin el pequeño francés. – Cuando llegué aquí, los recordaba todo el tiempo, a mis padres, y sentía que me debilitaban, que no podía ser un guerrero completo si no dejaba atrás todo lo que me ataba. Eso solía decir mi maestro, y se que tenía razón. Se que no podemos permitirnos ser débiles, pero Milo… la verdad es que… no quiero. No quiero olvidar sus ojos, o su aroma, o los cuentos que me contaban antes de dormir.

Milo no dijo nada, solo siguió escuchando.

- La Navidad es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ellos. Es por eso que quería… aunque sea, por un momento, sentir que no estaban tan lejos. Pensaba que esas cosas tontas, como armar un árbol, o cantar una canción, o cocinar galletas, me devolverían solo un poco de lo que fueron…pero al final, no solo no he recuperado nada… pensé que pertenecía a una nueva familia, y resulta que me había equivocado.

- No, no te equivocaste, Camus – le respondió su amigo, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – Es increíble como te guardas tanto tus sentimientos, aunque te duela preferirías olvidar el pasado, pero ¡no hay nada malo en recordar! Al menos eso pienso yo. De todas formas, hay que seguir adelante ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Entonces, ¡sígueme!

Y tomándolo del brazo, Milo arrastró a Camus hacia la cocina, tomando en una bolsa todo lo que hubiera para comer en el momento.

- ¿Qué haces con mi cocina?

Subido a una alacena, el escorpión le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa al de Acuario.

- Vamos a tener un picnic de Navidad. ¡Vamos, ayúdame! Ve a buscar algunas frazadas, es invierno y afuera hace frío.

- Pero no podemos salir…

- Pues considéralo un milagro de Navidad.

Así, luego de tener todo preparado, se alistaron para salir del templo, lo más sigilosamente que pudieran.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a los demás?

- No lo se, Camus… veremos cuando lleguemos a cada templo.

Pero bajando, no encontraron a nadie, ni en Sagitario, ni en Capricornio, ni en Virgo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Milo – Parece que no somos los únicos que desobedecimos la orden del Patriarca.

Encontraron a los caballeros perdidos en Leo, donde Aioria y Shaka parecían haber arreglado las cosas, y platicaban animadamente con Aioros y Shura. La llegada de los dos que venían de arriba los alertó por unos segundos, y Aioria y Milo se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el Leo dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano.

- Lo siento. En serio. ¿Amigos?

Milo lo consideró por un segundo. No eran necesarias más palabras.

- Amigos – dijo estrechando la mano del otro.

Luego, casi inmediatamente, ambos se largaron a llorar y se abrazaron. Entre sus balbuceos apenas se entendían algunos "perdón" "no quise" e "idiota". Aioros, Camus y Shura se miraron entre sí. Esos dos definitivamente no madurarían nunca.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí, de todas formas, Camus? – preguntó por fin Shaka.

- A Milo se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un picnic navideño. ¿Y que haces tú aquí, Shaka? Me sorprende que hayas ignorado una orden directa.

- Bueno… - dijo Shaka sonrojándose – mi meditación me llevó a pensar que algunas cosas son más importantes que las reglas.

- Muy bien dicho – dijo Aioros, dándole una palmada en el hombro - ¿les parece que nos unamos a su picnic?

Así fue que en poco tiempo, el grupo bajaba los escalones de Leo llevando mantas y bastante comida, ya que los otros también habían aportado. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaban en mantener demasiado el silencio, y conversaban despreocupadamente mientras bajaban los escalones. Sin embargo, entre Cáncer y Géminis se silenciaron al ver que otro grupo subía. Eran Saga, Kanon, Máscara y Afrodita. La tensión, especialmente entre Saga, Kanon y Aioros era palpable. Fue Shura el que decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí, Saga?

- A decir verdad… - Saga bajó su mirada. Su voz se notaba apenada – Íbamos a buscarlos a ustedes. Pensamos en que se aproxima la Navidad, y no sería mala idea compartirla con las personas que importan – dicho esto levantó sus ojos, buscando los de su amigo Aioros, cuya expresión era inescrutable.

- Ya que. – dijo Aioros, y sonrió repentinamente – se acerca la Navidad. ¿No había algo ahí acerca del perdón, y todo eso? – Le extendió la mano a Saga, que lo miró por un momento, y luego la estrechó.

- No se como empezar a disculparme, Aioros, yo…

- Está en el pasado, Saga. En serio. No tengo mas ganas de seguir peleando con nadie. Ya vámonos entonces, o la noche se volverá mas fría, ¿Qué dicen?

Saga sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Los otros también asintieron, a excepción de Afrodita, que por alguna razón parecía algo triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Afrodita? – preguntó Camus.

- Es que no traje comida de mi templo y es el más lejano. Si me esperan unos minutos, puedo ir a buscar…

- ¡Pero déjate de tonterías! – le dijo Milo – nosotros trajimos más que suficiente. Podemos compartir.

Así, el grupo se dirigió hacia los terrenos. Por un breve segundo, Camus creyó ver algo de desafío en las miradas entre Kanon y Aioros, pero luego pensó que debía haberlo imaginado.

Al salir de Aries, se encontraron con Mu y Aldebarán, que cargaban lo que parecían ser luces navideñas. Habían pensado, les dijeron, adornar las doce casas para darle una sorpresa a sus compañeros. La iniciativa fue dejada de lado cuando ellos también se unieron a la improvisada cena de nochebuena en los terrenos. Pronto, habían acomodado las mantas, comían alegremente, y Aioria incluso había utilizado la electricidad de su cosmos para encender las luces alrededor de ellos. Conversaron felizmente, y todo lo que había pasado las horas anteriores parecía haber sido olvidado. Simplemente, ya no era importante. De repente, Máscara exclamó:

- ¡Oigan! Mi reloj dice que ya es medianoche – luego de decir esto, añadió algo que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. – Feliz Navidad.

Todos se miraron, y luego comenzaron a decir, casi al mismo tiempo "Feliz Navidad"

- ¡Feliz Navidad, hermano! – gritó Aioria colgándose del cuello de Aioros.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, copia! – se dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Shaka! – dijo Mu, mientras le revolvía los cabellos de forma algo dolorosa al de la sexta casa.

- Mu… - dijo Shaka sorprendido – definitivamente, estas bestias te están contagiando.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Mas…

-¡Si te me acercas con una de esas rosas, te juro que te mato, Afrodita!

-Camus… Feliz Navidad – dijo Milo, estrechando a su amigo en un abrazo. Lo que más sorprendió al escorpión, fue que Camus se lo devolvió con fuerza.

- Feliz Navidad, amigo. Y… gracias.

- ¡Oigan, está nevando! – gritó Shura.

- Pero eso no es posible – aclaró Aldebarán – a menos que…

No completó su frase al mirar a su izquierda. Camus había encendido levemente su cosmos, con una sonrisa en su rostro como nunca ninguno de ellos había visto en él, y ahora creaba hermosos copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos.

A lo lejos, un hombre observaba la sobrenatural nevada, sonriendo ampliamente. Su amigo lo acompañaba, viendo también la hermosa escena.

- Sabías que algo así pasaría, ¿verdad, Shion? Que dejarían sus diferencias de lado y te desobedecerían, saliendo de sus templos.

- Lo suponía, si – dijo Shion, todavía sin dejar de sonreír, y sin apartar sus ojos de los jóvenes dorados.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabías que se reunirían?

- Dohko – dijo el Patriarca con un suspiro, mirando por fin a su amigo – si algo he aprendido de criar niños en todos estos años, es esto: cuando quieras que hagan algo, simplemente prohíbeselos. Funciona cada vez.

El Santo de Libra rió.

- Son buenos chicos – continuó el Patriarca. – aunque cometan errores, se que al final del día sus corazones los guiarán hacia las decisiones correctas.

- Confías mucho en ellos – comentó el Antiguo Maestro.

- ¿Qué nos queda sino? – había algo de melancolía en su mirada ahora, mientras levantaba sus ojos hacia las estrellas. Luego de unos momentos, sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara quitarse alguna preocupación de encima.

- Es hora de terminar con la farsa – dijo Shion – iré a buscarlos.

El Patriarca se dirigió hacia los terrenos donde los jóvenes dorados todavía festejaban y comían. Al ver que se acercaba su superior, los doce se congelaron en sus lugares, esperando lo que de seguro sería un gran castigo por haberse escapado de los templos.

- Caballeros, - comenzó Shion – pensé que había dado una orden clara. – El susto en el rostro de los más pequeños se acrecentó. Al ver esto, el antiguo Aries sonrió y continuó. – Aunque creo que por hoy pasaré esta desobediencia por alto. Feliz Navidad.

Todos sonrieron al instante, aliviados, y el Patriarca continuó.

- Ahora, deberían ir al Templo Principal. Hay una gran fiesta y no querrán perdérsela.

Al decir esto todos salieron corriendo hacia el templo, felices y también sintiéndose un poco menos culpables al ver que los demás miembros de la Orden no se habían quedado sin festividades por su culpa.

La fiesta era impresionante. Todos estaban comiendo, bailando e intercambiando regalos. Los dorados se unieron pronto a la algarabía del lugar, y los mayores aprovecharon para repartir los regalos que habían comprado a los pequeños.

- Alde, ¡no te acapares la comida!

- Soy un joven en vías de desarrollo, Mu. Tengo que alimentarme bien.

Una amazona se acercó a Aioros, le entregó un regalo y luego se escabulló con sus compañeras. El arquero se quedó congelado por unos instantes, rojo como un tomate, mientras los gemelos se partían de risa a su lado.

- Ya… ¡cállense! – atinó a decirles el Sagitario.

- Quien hubiera dicho – dijo Kanon, intentando recuperar algo de aire – que el niño bueno del Santuario tenía sus "indiscreciones" por allí…

Aioros solo se sonrojaba más, si eso era posible.

- No te preocupes – continuó Saga, también agitado de la risa y colocando una mano en su hombro. – No le diremos a nadie. Sin embargo, me lastima el pensar en que no me hayas comentado nada – finalizó, con una mano en su pecho como para enfatizar su dolor. – Mal amigo.

- Argh, ¡basta, los dos! – dicho esto, Aioros se alejó, dejando a los dos Géminis que no paraban de reír.

Shaka estaba en el medio del salón, riendo. Nadie entendía por que. Lo que no sabían, es que el de Virgo había recibido de regalo un disco con una nota que decía. "_Querido Shaka, intenté conseguir la paz mundial, pero nadie quería escucharme. Luego intenté el desarme, pero mi trineo es muy lento y me perseguían con cohetes. Al menos pude conseguirte el long-play que querías. ¡Feliz Navidad!_"

Camus estaba parado debajo del árbol. No podía creer lo lindo que había quedado, especialmente después del intento de decoración que había sufrido bajo las manos de sus compañeros. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y al girar, se encontró con la amplia sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

- Te lo dije, Camus. Te dije que no estarías solo en Navidad.

-¡Foto! – gritó alguien.

Todos los Santos Dorados se acomodaron en el centro, incluyendo a Shion y Dohko que se habían unido a la celebración. Sonrieron para la cámara y esperaron el disparador.

"_Mientras tanto, el pequeño miraba a sus amigos, que lo rodeaban. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento perfecto. Sabía que, sin importar lo que le deparara el futuro, él nunca, nunca jamás olvidaría esa noche_."


	6. El verdadero significado de la Navidad

Capítulo VI - El verdadero significado de la Navidad

"_Sabía que, sin importar lo que le deparara el futuro, él nunca, nunca jamás olvidaría esa noche_. _Fin_"

Camus terminó su historia y observó a sus dos pequeños discípulos. Isaac ya estaba casi dormido, y Hyoga ya también estaba muy cerca de rendirse al sueño.

- Bueno, cumplí con el cuento. Ahora, descansen. – dijo Acuario, para retirarse de la habitación.

- Maestro… - murmuró Hyoga cuando Camus ya había llegado a la puerta.

- ¿Si?

-¿Qué ocurrió con los niños del orfanato? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre?

Camus dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Si, Hyoga. Vivieron felices para siempre. Ahora, ya duérmete. Necesitas estar bien descansado para mañana.

Dicho esto, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta de la habitación, y fue hacia el pequeño estar de la cabaña. La poca luz que lo iluminaba provenía del fuego ya casi extinto, y las maltrechas luces del improvisado árbol de Navidad. El joven cruzó hacia la biblioteca y tomó uno de sus libros, no para leerlo, sino para recuperar algo que había guardado ahí dentro. El color se había desvanecido un poco, pero fuera de eso, la foto con los catorce miembros de la Orden Dorada se mantenía intacta.

"_Y vivieron felices para siempre_," pensó. "_nada más distinto de la realidad_."

Camus se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras observaba la fotografía. Todos estaban sonrientes, felices. Si hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba… Era difícil creer que para el año que había seguido a esa fotografía, las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. Todo era tan diferente… Kanon y Saga habían desaparecido, Shion había muerto, Mu se había exiliado a Jamir, Máscara se había convertido en lo más cercano a un psicópata en el Santuario, Shaka raramente salía ahora de su templo, Aioros… Aioros se había convertido en un traidor, y ahora estaba muerto. Aioria había sido marginado por sus mismos compañeros, y solo hacía poco tiempo que había mejorado la situación, después de pelear juntos en varias batallas. Sin embargo, la amistad que había tenido con Milo y con Shaka nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Shura, mientras tanto, vivía bajo el estigma de haber ejecutado a su mejor amigo.

Camus sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, y decidió salir de la cabaña para tomar aire fresco. Apenas sentía la nieve que caía sobre él, ya que estaba acostumbrado al frío clima de Siberia. Sus pasos lo llevaron más allá, hasta el pueblo. Caminó por las calles nevadas, decoradas con luces y guirnaldas, pasando por locales cerrados y casas en donde podía ver algunas familias conversando y padres intentando hacer que sus hijos se durmieran. Un coro de jóvenes que practicaban villancicos se escuchaba a lo lejos. No le agradaba demasiado esa canción, "Noche de Paz." Aunque la letra hablaba de esperanza, la música era demasiado triste para su gusto.

Entró en una cabina telefónica, y después de sacudirse un poco la nieve de sus cabellos, tomó unas monedas y marcó un número. Esperó hasta que una voz somnolienta contestó del otro lado.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- No, estaba jugando un partido de ping-pong con mis amigos imaginarios. Voy perdiendo.

Camus rió para sus adentros.

- Disculpa, Milo. No pensé que fuese tan tarde.

- Siempre te olvidas de la diferencia horaria, Camus. - ahora sonaba un poco más despabilado - ¿Qué haces tú despierto todavía?

- Los niños me pidieron que les contara un cuento de Navidad antes de dormir. Se hizo un poco largo. No se me ocurría nada, así que les conté acerca de la Navidad en el Santuario, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, si! Esa fue una buena noche…

- Si, lo fue… - dijo Camus, mientras se deslizaba en el piso de la cabina. Su voz se había quebrado un poco. La música que seguía sonando afuera no ayudaba.

- Tú no estás bien – dijo Milo del otro lado. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Camus habló.

- ¿Qué nos pasó, Milo? Todos nosotros… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

- No tengo idea – suspiró el otro. – Quizás Shion tenía razón. Nunca crecimos.

- Quizás crecimos demasiado, y demasiado rápido – murmuró Camus.

- Quizás – concedió Milo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos segundos. Había algo reconfortante, pensó Camus, en saber que sin importar que, todavía tenía un amigo al que podía llamar a altas horas de la noche, alguien que lo escucharía. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en ocho años.

- Discúlpame por despertarte – dijo Camus finalmente. – Buenas noches, Milo.

- Camus, espera… - dijo Milo cuando su amigo estaba a punto de cortar. – Aunque falte un día, Feliz Navidad, por adelantado.

Camus sonrió un poco.

- Gracias. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

Dicho esto, colgó y volvió a la cabaña. Nada había cambiado, no había descubierto nada nuevo ni obtenido ninguna respuesta, pero su corazón se sentía un poco más liviano.

Esa mañana, Milo tomó una decisión. Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de Leo y despertó a Aioria de un golpe. Como única respuesta recibió un rayo de electricidad que apenas pudo evitar.

- ¡Gato, arriba! Levántate.

- Mmm no, no quiero entrenar hoy – murmuró entre sueños – dile a Shaka… no me gusta el té… tonto – con eso volvió a quedarse dormido.

Milo lo miró incrédulo. Pensó por unos segundos. Solo se le ocurría una forma para despabilarlo definitivamente…

- Iba a despertarte para comentarte que esa amazona que tanto te gusta me había invitado a salir, quería saber si todo estaba bien contigo, pero veo que no te importa, así que…

En menos de un segundo Aioria estaba sentado y bien alerta.

- ¡¿Qué que?! Pero… ¡no puedes! Las reglas… y no eres su tipo…y…

- Ya cálmate, era una broma. El águila tampoco es mi tipo, no te preocupes.

Si las miradas mataran, Milo hubiera sido fulminado ahí mismo por la furia que emanaban los ojos del león dorado.

- Entonces… ¿¡Para que demonios me despiertas tan temprano, bicho idiota!?

- Tengo un plan. – le respondió Milo - Y necesito tu ayuda…

* * *

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? No han conseguido rozar ni uno de mis cabellos. ¡Sus movimientos son muy lentos!

Era de noche en Siberia, y en esa llanura de hielo, el Santo de Acuario continuaba entrenando a sus discípulos.

- Maestro, ¡no puede pedirnos que desarrollemos una velocidad como la suya!

-¿Y por qué no? – le respondió Camus a Isaac, que lo miraba agotado desde el suelo. – Les dije que no nos iríamos de aquí hasta que uno de sus golpes hiciera efecto. Han pasado más de un año aquí, deberían ser capaces de lograrlo.

- Maestro… - comenzó Hyoga.

- Deben observar a su oponente, descubrir su debilidad, y también, analizar su propia fuerza. ¿Dicen que no pueden alcanzar la velocidad de un guerrero dorado? ¡Entonces, busquen su ventaja! No usen solamente sus puños, ¡usen su cerebro!

Los pequeños se miraron mutuamente, y luego comenzaron a atacar. Camus ni siquiera se esforzaba.

- ¡Muy lento! – dijo, mientras Hyoga salía disparado. Poco después, también Isaac caía por el impacto.

- Muy lento, niños.

Sin embargo, Isaac sonreía. En menos de un segundo, Camus debió moverse de donde estaba parado, ya que el hielo se había resquebrajado a sus pies. El santo de los hielos lo miró, satisfecho. Isaac había aprovechado la confianza y seguridad de su maestro para atacarlo a baja velocidad, mientras concentraba sus ataques en el hielo debajo de sus pies. "_Estrategia_," pensó Camus, "_bien hecho, Isaac_."

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron de regreso a su cabaña. Camus comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras sus discípulos se bañaban. Los pequeños apenas si pudieron probar bocado de su cena, del cansancio que tenían y en menos de media hora estaban en sus camas, profundamente dormidos. Luego de comprobar que no se despertarían, el acuariano, haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó dos pequeños paquetes que había escondido debajo de su cama y los colocó debajo del árbol. No era mucho, pero al menos se sorprenderían, pensó. Avivó un poco el fuego, para calentar la cabaña, y luego también el cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Al amanecer, aunque Camus sentía que no habían pasado más de un par de horas, dos gritos emocionados lo despertaron.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Maestro, venga rápido! ¡Tiene que ver esto!

El joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos y vio a sus dos alumnos, sonriendo, tirando de las mangas de su pijama. Le tomó un poco de tiempo recordar donde estaba, y que día era.

- Maestro, ¡despierte!

Por fin, Camus se despertó y dejó que los pequeños lo arrastraran hacia el estar. Al llegar, todo el cansancio que sentía se esfumó en un instante. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Toda la sala estaba decorada con moños y guirnaldas, y, en la punta del árbol, alguien había colocado una hermosa estrella dorada. Además, debajo del mismo no había dos, sino más de una docena de regalos esperándolos. El joven dorado estaba asombrado. ¿Quién había hecho eso, y más aún, sin que él hubiera sentido ninguna presencia en la casa?

- Hay regalos para todos, Maestro, ¡también para usted!

Hyoga e Isaac se sentaron alrededor del árbol, esperando que su Maestro hiciera lo mismo. Después de unos momentos, Camus los acompañó.

- ¿Podemos abrir los regalos? – preguntó Hyoga.

- Creo que si – respondió Camus, todavía algo desconcertado.

Solo necesitó decir eso para que los pequeños se abalanzaran sobre los paquetes, tomando los que tenían sus nombres. Cuando Camus vio los regalos de sus discípulos, comenzó a comprender algo de lo que había ocurrido. Especialmente con el primero.

- Mire, Maestro, ¡es un cisne de plata!

-¡Yo también tengo uno!

Camus observó bien los pequeños cisnes que sostenían en su mano los niños. No, no era plata. Era otro material. Una aleación que contenía Orichalcum. Y solo conocía a alguien que podía manejar ese metal a su antojo, y ese era Mu. También habían recibido cajas con caramelos y chocolates. "_¿Aldebarán también?_" pensó. Muy pronto, sus sospechas abarcaban no solo a los de las primeras casas. Un pequeño camión de juguete le trajo muchos recuerdos de dos niños que vivían para pelear, y una enciclopedia podía venir de una sola persona, que no fuera él. Pero, ¿cómo pudieron sus amigos saber…?

La respuesta llegó de la mano de Hyoga.

- Creo que éste es suyo – dijo, entregándole una caja cuidadosamente envuelta. Camus abrió la caja para encontrar un hermoso portarretratos de madera, con bellos detalles tallados en él. Iba acompañado de una nota, y cuando la leyó, no lo pudo evitar. Una lágrima solitaria se le escapó, rodando por su mejilla. Sus alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Está usted bien, Maestro?

- Estoy muy bien, niños – y acto seguido, abrazó a ambos. – Feliz Navidad.

Los dos aprendices habían sido tomados por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente abrazaron con fuerza a su maestro, la única familia que tenían.

- Feliz Navidad, Maestro Camus – murmuraron los dos, sin poder evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La nota decía:

"_Se que tienes una foto guardada por ahí que no has colocado en ningún lado, por lo que me pareció que este regalo era una buena idea. Espero que te guste la sorpresa. __Te dije que no estarías solo en Navidad, amigo_."

Y, en verdad, no lo estaba.

* * *

_Y... ¡FIN! No puedo creer que, por primera vez, terminé un fic multi-shot. Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón a _Angie, geminiforever, Sanae Koneko, prue, Minelava y angel de acuario_ que dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de la publicación de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias, sus review me hicieron muchisimo bien, me ayudaron mucho a seguir, sabiendo que había alguien a quien le gustaba lo que estaba escribiendo. Además, una buena inyección de autoestima en epoca de parciales!_

_Si alguien leyó y no dejó comentarios, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y espero de corazón que les haya gustado!_

_Por último, quiero decirles a todos ustedes, no se donde pasarán sus fiestas, si con familia, amigos, no se ni siquiera si son o no de festejar la navidad, pero, sea como sea, no olviden que toda excusa es buena para agradecer por los afectos que nos fueron dados en la vida, y sepan que en un rincón alejado, hay alguien que les está deseando una muy feliz navidad!!_

_¡FELICES FIESTAS Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_


End file.
